


Blizzard

by sealandia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Accidents, Countries Using Human Names, No Character Death, no injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealandia/pseuds/sealandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway is babysitting Sealand for Finland and Sweden. The two decide to go to the store, not knowing a storm is rolling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

They were on their way back from the grocery store when the snow started to fall. They were only a quarter of the way home when the winds picked up and visibility became difficult.They were almost halfway home when Peter noticed how hard it was to see, and how slowly they were moving and started to worry. He peered anxiously out the car window, wondering if they would ever make it home.  
“Lukas?” He asked softly, getting the older nation’s attention.  
“Hm?”  
“Are we gonna be okay?” Peter asked.  
“Yeah? It’s just a bit of snow.” Lukas glanced over his shoulder before changing lanes. Unfortunately, the car had a different idea as it spun around quickly and buried itself in the ditch.  
Peter let out a yelp of surprise but Lukas just sighed. “Well, this makes things more difficult.” He tried to put the car in reverse and back out of the ditch, but nothing happened. Next, he tried driving forward, but the car still didn’t move. “Call your parents.” He instructed Peter, who looked down at his phone.  
“It’s dead…” Peter said despairingly. Lukas sighed again and put the car into park.   
“Looks like we’re walking.” He leaned back to grab a duffle bag from under the backseat.  
“What?!” Peter looked at him quickly. Lukas didn’t bother to answer, rifling through the duffle bag. With a triumphant noise, he pulled out two snowsuits, face masks, gloves, and hats. Soon a backpack followed the duffle bag from under the seat, this full of survival supplies.  
“You’re wearing boots, right?” Lukas asked, glancing at Peter. Peter nodded and kicked up a foot to show him. “Good. Put on the snowsuit under your jacket and boots. Then I’ll help you with the rest.” As Peter followed his directions, Lukas pulled on his own snowsuit. Once they were bundled up, masks pulled down and gloves on tight, as well as a scarf wrapped around Lukas’ neck, Lukas turned the car off. “You ready?” He asked and Peter nodded immediately, climbing out of the car. Grabbing the pack, Lukas followed. Peter bounded forward, then let out a muffled yelp and he fell into deep snow. The short boy looked down at the snow that came up to his waist, then back at Lukas with tears in his eyes.  
“I didn’t realize it was this deep…” Peter mumbled and sniffled a little. Lukas sighed softly and pulled Peter out of the snow.  
“It’s probably less deep in other places, but this might be a good idea anyways...:” He put the pack on Peter’s back, then picked him up. “We’ll move faster this way.”  
Peter wrapped his arms securely around Lukas’ neck as he started walking. Lukas made sure to stay near enough to the road so that the snow would be less deep and so he could tell where they were going, but stayed far out of traffic’s way. He didn’t want to get hit and in this thick of snow, it was more likely than ever. Although he was a bit worried about Norway getting lost in the white-out, Peter had always found being carried to be relaxing and soon he drifted off.  
Peter woke as Lukas trudged up the driveway to Tino and Berwald’s house. He yawned widely and looked down at Lukas, gasping silently. Lukas, and Peter as well, were covered in snow, which did make sense considering how much was blowing around. Lukas threw the front door open, revealing a worried Tino with Berwald nearby. Before they could question him, Lukas said simply, “It’s snowing.”


End file.
